Tatuaje
by Sexy Style
Summary: •Los chicos están cansados y se dirigen hacia las aguas termales. Kagome descubre algo que la deja en shock; ¡InuYasha tiene un tatuaje!. ¿De qué será?.


**Declaimer:** InuYasha no me pertenece.

**Nombre del fic:** Tatuaje.

**Nombre de la autora:** Sexy Style.

**Obejeto usado:** Tatuaje.

**Advertencias:** Eeeh, sólo que Kagome tiene un momento de...¿calentura?

**Número de palabras:** 709.

* * *

**Tatuaje**

**Challenge: Inuyasha's Contest.**

Los chicos caminaban colina arriba, buscando alguna pista de algún fragmento. Kagome, la cual iba de última, miraba con cansancio la lejanía. Cansada y de mal humor_. Qué linda combinación_, pensó con sarcasmo. Apretaba los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar con furia. Miró con ojos afilados al hanyô, el cual iba delante de todo el grupo, con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

Entonces Kagome paró. —Chicos, ¿no están cansados?.

Sango fue la primera en parar, miró a la chica del futuro con extrañeza, analizándola. Sonrió. Entendía el plan a la perfección. Se volteó hacia el monje, aun sonriendo. —Excelencia, creo que por acá cerca quedan unas aguas termales, ¿Por qué no vamos todos? —Preguntó, mientras su mente trazaba miles de planes.

El monje sonrió libidinosamente. —Claro Sanguito, me encantaría bañarme con dos señoritas hermos—

Sus palabras quedaron trabadas en la garganta, mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabeza.

—InuYasha, amigo, no hay necesidad de llegar a la violencia, ¿sabes? —Hizo un puchero gracioso, el cual no le quedaba para nada bien, en un fallo intento de ablandar el corazón de su compañero de viaje.

El hanyô rodó lo ojos, molesto. —Monje libidinoso.

Kagome vio la oportunidad perfecta para intervenir —¿Dónde quedan las aguas termales? —Se dirigió a Sango, ignorando por completo la presencia del medio demonio -apropósito, claro está-, el cual tenía los ojos clavados en ella, lo sentía. Sonrío mentalmente.

—Estamos cerca.

* * *

Kagome iba de lo más feliz, camino a las aguas termales. No iba a bañarse, no señor, ella ya lo había hecho con Sango. Y con ayuda de esta misma trazó un plan genialoso. La razón era que iba a molestar al hanyô, el cual –según sus conclusiones y las de su amiga-, debería estar saliendo del agua en estos mismos instantes.

Apartando algunos arbustos que entorpecían su camino, Kagome llegó al sitio, feliz de la vida. Pensando en tonterías, o mas bien, maldades. _Tal vez, si empiezo a molestarlo diciéndole que nunca mas iba a prepararle ramen instantáneo y—_

Escuchó el movimiento del agua. Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso InuYasha todavía se estaba bañando?. Torció la boca y arrugo la nariz, imposible, nunca duraba mucho tiempo. Confiada, avanzó, retomando sus pensamientos anteriores. _Tal vez, si le digo que me voy por más de una semana a mi época, seguro que se enoja y podré hac—_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se entreabrió de la sorpresa.

Se suponía que el hanyô, debería estar vestido, fuera de las aguas termales y aun enojado. ¡Sus conclusiones no podían fallar!. ¡No!.

Pero, desgraciadamente, la realidad era esta:

InuYasha estaba de espaldas a ella y tenía una vista perfecta de su espalda ancha y musculosa, (resultado de las incontables luchas en las que había participado). Sus ojos, recorrieron sin que pudiera detenerse toda su extensión y, su respiración se entrecortó cuando visualizó un dibujo de un demonio perro en su espalda, blanco, que se extendía por toda la longitud, y según sus cálculos, seguía justo por su abdomen –con perfectos cuadritos -, del cual ahora tenía una vista perfecta.

Sus manos picaron. Tuvo que cerrarlas y abrirlas para alejar la molesta sensación. Inconscientemente, se pasó la lengua por sus, repentinos labios secos. Tragó duro.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que InuYasha estaba frente a ella. De espaldas no. De frente. Sus ojos dorados estaban un poco mas oscurecidos, y por el agua caliente y relajante, no se había percatado de la presencia de ella. Pestañeo con incredulidad. Pronto se dio cuenta, _de verdad, _en qué situación se encontraban. Se miraron con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y entonces pasó algo increíblemente imposible.

InuYasha no estaba solo.

—Señorita Kagome, veo que ha decido unirse…

Kami, que el monje se callara.

—…tal vez quiera quitarse su ropa y…

Sentía que se ahogaba. El suelo a sus pies se movía.

—…los dejaré solos para que puedan hacer lo que quieran hacer….

Gritó. Acto seguido, desmayo por parte de ambos.

El monje suspiro con decepción, negando con la cabeza. —Y yo que iba a llamar a Sanguito para unirnos a los dos.

* * *

Al lado de la fogata, Sango pudo escuchar perfectamente el grito de Kagome. Sonrió. Sus planes nunca fallaban, pues todos eran geniales.

* * *

**|Nota Autora:** Soy un asco escribiendo, pero lo prometido es deuda.

**PD:** Esto lo pido de corazón, aquellos que no dejan review, por favor, no agreguen la historia a sus favoritos. Me molesta que se tomen el tiempo para darle me gusta y no pueden dejar un mísero review, que cuesta sólo mi alegría.

¿Reviews?


End file.
